


Believe In Me

by notknowinghow



Series: You gotta do what you gotta do [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, CEO AU, ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Ouch, TaoRis - Freeform, affair, business man AU, businessman!chanyeol, is that normal?, major charater death and all that shit, this pains me but it also makes me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notknowinghow/pseuds/notknowinghow
Summary: Baekhyun is an international businessman. He's one of the few successful tycoons in the world. And Chanyeol? Chanyeol is in intelligent shop owner. Just a small shop that sells the products that Baekhyun makes. The two doesn't have a dramatic life. Only Baekhyun have. But what will happen when Baekhyun gives his company to Chanyeol? Will it crumble down? Or will Baekhyun's last wish be fulfilled?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics I've written in AFF.

"I want you to contact the smaller branches that sell our materials. I need to confirm if we do sells the limits or if we are under the average of producing the materials." Baekhyun stated out clearly at the assistant of his that's been writing out frustrated by how fast he gives the orders.

Taeyeon nods his pretty little and before asks if that was all he needed, Baekhyun added a few more. "I also need you to contact that new branch in Gangnam and call if the sale's stocks are still in check. If he said yes, please make room for today's appointment with him or her and if not, please list down a few things that he will need." 

Baekhyun pushed through the doors of his office and dismissed his secretary. He walked by to his desk and picked up a few papers that did not fit his office design. It was a letter. Well. A death threat to be exact. It was from the Huang's, a rivalry company of BB Development Inc. Xiaoming was a very handsome guy, and actually Baekhyun's biggest secret is being Huang's mistress. He used to love that man even though he was married and a couple years older than him. Maybe way older. 

And he sighs as he read out the first few sentences. 

Baekhyun,

My wife kept on talking about how I don't love her anymore. Of course I don't love her. I never loved her. I only loved you. Please come back to me. I'll divorce my wife just for you. I love you Byun Baekhyun. You're the only one in my life. 

Baekhyun was disgusted with this man. He clearly was older than Baek of 10 years. A decade! At first, Baekhyun thought it was okay, that age doesn't matter, but he realized that that old geezer have a wife and a child! He's not some mistress that's clinging for money! So Baekhyun broke everything with him. From the relationship up to business deals and partnerships.

Now the two are rivals in almost everything, mostly because Xiaoming's wife, Huang Qian, knows who he is to her husband’s life. Well he can't deny that Baekhyun is really beautiful yet handsome at the same time.

He was supposed to crumple the letter but he saw a different writings at the back. 

Stay away from my family, you dirty queer. We don't need you ruining my perfect family just for money and fame. 

Wow. That crazy bitch still thinks that Baekhyun is all lovey-dovey clingy with her disgustingly handsome husband. Baekhyun really once loved that man. He was perfect even though he's older. But now, this just proved that Baekhyun made a crazy mistake. 

Just as Baekhyun was reminiscing over the past, Taeyeon knocked and entered her boss' office. "The store in Gangnam is in good shape. The store owner, Park Chanyeol, stated that they are a free service store where the market is free to order whatever goods from whatever company. Should we visit him after your filed grievance with the Huang Co.?" Taeyeon asked as she gave her the report about the store that sells their goods. But Baekhyun never looked through the folder. He simply stated, "Cancel the meeting; we'll go straight to the store. You don't have to call him. Now I want you to stay here while I'm at Gangnam."

He stated as he crumpled the paper and gave it to Taeyeon. Taeyeon is the only one that knew about Baekhyun and Xiaoming's relationship since they are best friends outside the office. "Burn this." He stated to his assistant. But Taeyeon gave it back to him. "Face your fears, Baek." Then Taeyeon walks up front to her desk and began calling the office of the Huangs to inform them of the sudden decisions made by Baekhyun.

The man just throw the paper into a corner of his office and walks up to Taeyeon, "Reschedule it to tomorrow evening before I go home." Baekhyun shushed Taeyeon and left the building.

After the long ride, he was now at his destination. Wow. For a freelancing store, this was one of the best architectural state and design he ever saw. All of his branches only have a homey feeling, but this store was extra ordinary as he saw the interior. It's a two floor store with couches and coffee tables and mirrors and fitting rooms. Let's not forget about the counters and the racks. It has the whole bedroom or a walk-in closet kind of feeling. It feels so special. Baekhyun was mesmerized as he saw that the store was full of different logos and names.

"Hello." A small man greeted him. Baekhyun looked at the man/woman who was smiling at him warmly. "What can I do for you?" The boy/girl asked. He noticed that the woman/man kept rubbing her/his belly and that there was an abnormal bump. Like she/he's pregnant. Baekhyun isn't so sure of this person's gender since the technology now can make even male pregnant.

The petite person must have noticed Baekhyun looking at his belly bump. "How far are you miss?" He asked the person. And the man/woman just chuckled at him.

"I'm a boy. But it’s okay." Baekhyun apologized suddenly when the boy answered. "I'm 4 months pregnant. 17 weeks to be exact. I'm Do Kyungsoo. Well, I’m Park Kyungsoo. I'm the owner's husband. I help around the store while he's busy with the deliveries at the back." He explained to Baekhyun as they sat down on a nearby couch. "You shouldn't tire yourself. I know how painful it is for a man to be pregnant." Baekhyun cooed at how cute Kyungsoo is when he pouted at him.

"Have you ever been pregnant, sir..."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." He introduced himself to Kyungsoo as the boy smiled at him. "Yes I've been pregnant before. But it was taken away from me before she was born....." Baekhyun started to tear up as he remembered that Xiaoming and his wife's craziness. If not because of then, then he could have hugged his baby. Kyungsoo must have sensed his distress and patted his back. "It's okay Baekhyun. Maybe something more will be given to you."

And as if on cue, Chanyeol walked in with a bunch of decorative boxes with roses inside. "Kris will be here to lock down the store with me,, Kyungsoo. You can go home with Kai." And with just the mention of Kai's name, the pregnant man froze. "Kyunggie?" Chanyeol asked without giving Baekhyun a single look. "Are you okay?" 

The doe eyed male nod his head and looked back to Baekhyun. "Can I have your number before I go? I would like to talk to you more." So Baekhyun did. The exchanged number and before he even knows it, Chanyeol was the one sitting next to him sighing while looking at Kyungsoo's disappearing figure. 

"SO you met my cheating husband." Chanyeol simply stated out. Baekhyun looked at him and they exchanged looks. "You mean-"

"Yeah." The baby isn't his. Kyungsoo's pregnant from a different man. "Why are you still with him?" Baekhyun asked feeling sad and pitied Kyungsoo. He feels like Chanyeol is Qian and Kyungsoo was Xiaoming. Chanyeol only shook his head and looked up. "Because I love him." 

"But Kyungsoo, he's with someone else. He's seeing someone else. He is carrying someone else's child! Why are you not angry?" He asked the tall man with pure anger. Anger for himself.

Chanyeol looked at him. "Because I love him. Even if he doesn't. I can live with that, but I'll die without him by my side." He reasoned out with Baekhyun but the smaller man isn't buying it. "He was never with you from the start! He was always with that other man! Just leave Kyungsoo because he's happy with him! You're just ruining their life! They are going to be a family!" He screamed at the man and stood up, curling his fists. If only Qian wasn't a bitch. If only Qian let go of Xiaoming then Xiaoming and their baby will still be by his side! 

"Sir..." Chanyeol called out.

"It’s Baekhyun." the man spat out his name to the taller and Chanyeol just sighed and sat Baekhyun down to the sofa. "Baekhyun. Calm down and try to understand. It is our life. We do what we want."

And Baekhyun was dumbfounded by Chanyeol's words. "Are you calling me nosey?" He asked the man. "Are you saying I'm a chitter chatter type of person?! I'm giving you words of wisdom here! I’m telling you to let him go because you are holding back his happiness. I am telling you this as a mistress to the legal husband."

And with that, Baekhyun stormed and left. Back to his car and back to his office.

Days and days and days passed and Baekhyun is still thinking of what happened at that store. He is so stupid! He didn't even have the chance to go over his job because of his personal business.

He is so stupid. He said that he's a mistress. God. And to a complete stranger. AISH! Baekhyun screamed inside his office and at this point, Taeyeon won't bother knocking and going inside anymore. He screamed so many times in so any days and in so many moments that screaming is ordinary here in BBD Inc. 

But he was interrupted by a phone call. Unknown number calling.

"Hello?" Baekhyun answered.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ssi? It’s Chanyeol. I just wanted to say sorry for what happened. I got your number from Kyungsoo's phone. I was thinking that maybe I could treat you out for dinner later today as an apology." The man stated through the other end which made Baekhyun gasp.

"Okay but what kind of dinner? Where?" Baekhyun asked feeling conscious since the last time he went to dinner was when Qian suddenly barged on their dinner meeting just a few days ago because the crazy bitch thought they were fucking. 

"Um, you can were anything formal. Just not too much. Hahaha. I have to go, costumers are flooding today. I'll just text you the address of the restaurant and we'll meet there." Chanyeol then hang up without even saying goodbye. Baekhyun was so hung up from the phone call that he never noticed that he received a text until he felt his ear vibrate. 

It was the address of the restaurant. 

So they met and ate and chatted until Chanyeol dropped the bomb. "I filed a divorce with Kyungsoo." He stated out while cutting his stake. Baekhyun looked at him with his jaw dropped to the floor and hands frozen in place. "WHAT?!" He screamed but he then noticed that other people are looking so he apologized. "What?" He asked in a mellow yet angry voice. "Well you told me to let him go so I filled the divorce yesterday and moved out of the house just this morning."

"What about the store?!" He asked but Chanyeol just looked at him with a silly face. "I left it to Kris and Kai. So I'm like the boss while those two are my assistant. I put Kyungsoo in a house arrest and bed rest because he was so shocked about the sudden divorce, he damaged his belly."

Baekhyun was mad yet happy at the same time. He smacked Chanyeol's head with his unused spoon. "You idiot! The man's pregnant! Even if the baby isn't yours, you need to take care of it because the baby is the only thing that will give strength to Kyungsoo! You idiot!" Chanyeol's expression changed suddenly and saddened. 

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol apologized but smiled anyway. "At least he's free to see that man he loves, right?"

Baekhyun nod and went back to eating. Wow. A day with Chanyeol was surprisingly fun.

So fun that they went again and again and again. Until one day, Chanyeol asked Baek something odd, "Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol." He joked and went along this trip as they held hands, walking down the streets of Seoul. "Baekhyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Chanyeol suddenly asked.

Baekhyun looked at him with confused eyes, "Aren't we already? I thought we were dating." He laughed at his own joke. Since they do hold hands a lot and go on dates and also spend most of their free time together. Chanyeol laughed at him and hugged Baekhyun. 

So they're dating. Okay. So many many many happy moments.

Now here's the drama.

Baekhyun walked into his office and everything seems so beautiful but once he opened the doors, he's mind froze. He never saw the man after the whole dinner incident. But here he was, sitting on Baekhyun’s couch while reading a will and testament letter made by Baekhyun himself. "Why are you doing here, Xiaoming?" He asked the man as he walked over to his desk. He snatched the letter away from his prying hands and put it inside a locked drawer. 

Xiaoming tidied his suit and sat up straight. "I let myself in. Your little assistant wasn't even at her table when I was here. I've been waiting for you for 2 hours. Where have you been?" He asked the petite man. But Baekhyun just sneered at him. "With my boyfriend." the smaller man spat.

Yet Xiaoming clicked his tongue, "You mean Chanyeol?" 

Baekhyun looked at the man with wide eyes. "How did you-"

"Took care of him. Done. Trash." Xiaoming threatened. He pulled out a box and put it in front of Baekhyun. "What's this?" Baekhyun asked him even though he clearly knows what it is.

"Say yes, Baekhyun. Just one word from you and I'll divorce her. I'll leave her for you. I'll leave everything for you." Xiaoming promised the man and opened the box to present the ring. "I'll give you three days to think about it. You know my number. You know where I live and you know what I do. Say Yes."

And with that, Xiaoming left, leaving the ring in front of Baekhyun, making the boy conscious. "Chanyeol. What should I do?" 

Wow. So much drama from the past. Isn't it fun?! No? Oh. Then let's just fast-forward to the present okay?

Okay.

Chanyeol stood at the doors of BB Development Inc. He was furious. Fuck this shit. He called the most handsome man he knows and said, "I have a business for you. Come to my office immediately." And hang up. I mean how can he hang up on the most handsome guy on earth? Yeah. I don't know too.

So a few minutes later, the man was now sitting at his office while he gave the man some files. "I found out who killed Baekhyun." He said to the man and the man smirked at him. This means money. Friends or not. "Who?" The man asked and gave the folder to Kris. "I want you to kill the Huang family. All of them."

"Huang?!" The man stated, "Bu-"

"No, Kris. Sehun is not a Huang. He's an Oh. Your lover boy is safe. Just kill them."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Xiaoming if ever I met beakhyun in real life. Damn look at that body!


End file.
